


give me your attention

by cherryseungmni



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, bin is pining over dongmin, i honestly don't know what tf is going on here, mj and jinjin like to fight, rocky is scared of sanha, texting au, twitter au, wanna one cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryseungmni/pseuds/cherryseungmni
Summary: minhyuk just wants new kid sanha's attention.(alternatively, that one cliche texting/twitter au fic noboody asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello & happy new year!! this is technically my first fic on ao3 bc i'm honestly really lazy to finish that other fic i was working on but i hope u guys can bear my shitty writing :-)
> 
> (title taken from time to dance by panic! at the disco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this turned out longer than i expected

_dance line & myungjun_ (4)

**swag rock** : hYUNGs  
**swag rock** : heLp :c  
**swag rock** : what do i do  
**swag rock** : im so sad

**duck** : YELL AT JINWOO FOR EXISTING

**smol mouse** : ????  
**smol mouse** : literally what did i ever do to u

**duck** : u fuckin existed

**trash bin** : lmao  
**trash bin** : but srsly what's up minhyuk

**swag rock** : u guys know taht new kid?  
**swag rock** : tall and lanky,, uh with black hair????  
**swag rock** : always wt tht pretty student rep?????

**trash bin** : uGh  
**trash bin** : yea why

**smol mouse** : oh yea  
**smol mouse** : i know him

**duck** : yES OMG HE'S SUCH A PURE!!!

**smol mouse** : why  
**smol mouse** : do u have problems with him minhyuk?

**trash bin** : i do

**smol mouse** : i wanst talking to u bin

**duck** : :o

**trash bin** : wanst

**smol mouse** : aNYwaY  
**smol mouse** : minhyuk  
**smol mouse** : why

**swag rock** : uh  
**swag rock** : well u see  
**swag rock** : the thing is  
**swag rock** : hes in my chemistry class  
**swag rock** : and uh  
**swag rock** : we have to choose partners  
**swag rock** : an d i   
**swag rock** : ,,uh  
**swag rock** : want to have hum as my partner  
**swag rock** : but idk how ti approach him  
**swag rock** : so uh  
**swag rock** : heLP

**trash bin** : ok firST OF ALL  
**trash bin** : woW URE WHIPPED  
**trash bin** : second of all  
**trash bin** : u said uh 4 tiimes  
**trash bin** : and thriD  
**trash bin** : u literally just go up n talk 2 hm

**duck** : ^  
**duck** : tbh hes a rlly shy boy  
**duck** : and rlly awkward too  
**duck** : but i can assure u that hes v nice  
**duck** : theres literally nithing to b scared abt

**smol mouse** : i also agree wt bin

**duck** : and what abt me????

**smol mouse** : gdi myungjun i was still typing  
**smol mouse** : calM UR ASS  
**smol mouse** : aS I WAS SAYING  
**smol mouse** : i agree wt bin AND myunGJUN  
**smol mouse** : there u go @myungjun are u happy now

**duck** : wtf jiNWOO ITS NOT MY FUCKIN FAULT URE SLOW  
**duck** : but  
**duck** : yes  
**duck** : very  
**duck** : ia m satisfied

**swag rock** : wow  
**swag rock** : tbh i thought u guys were going to make fun of me

**duck** : wHat  
**duck** : is it bc u think were straiht  
**duck** : bc if it is  
**duck** : u damN WRONG BIH  
**duck** : im gAY AF  
**duck** : and im p sure bin is too  
**duck** : and jinwoo is obvs agy  
**duck** : so theres rlly nothing to b worried abt

**smol mouse** : okAY FIRST OF ALL  
**smol mouse** : what thE ACTuaL FUCJ  
**smol mouse** : second  
**smol mouse** : hes right minhyuk

**swag rock** : not the response i was going for but ok wow  
**swag rock** : thakns  
**swag rock** : rlly guys  
**swag rock** : thabks so umch

**smol mouse** : np minhyuk  
**smol mouse** : go get him!!

**duck** : yeAH WHTA JINWOO SAID!!!!!  
**duck** : us gays have 2 stick 2gether ya kno  
**duck** : alSO  
**duck** : go best friend, that's my best friend!!

**trash bin** : oK FISRT OF ALL  
**trash bin** : i literally jyst went to pee  
**trash bin** : aND SUDDENLY  
**trash bin** : minhyuk is myungjun's bff now  
**trash bin** : wow  
**trash bin** : minhyuk i thought we had a thing  
**trash bin** : ive never felt betrayed™ before ;c  
**trash bin** : aLSO  
**trash bin** : hoW ARE U SO SURE ABT MY SEXUALITY  
**trash bin** : >:c

**duck** : im p sure im minhyuks fav hyung  
**duck** : alsO  
**duck** : i also p sure tht uve been pining on pretty student rep dongmin  
**duck** : ;-)

**smol mouse** : ^

**swag rock** : firsT OF ALL  
**swag rock** : bin is my best friend  
**swag rock** : seCOND  
**swag rock** : i also agree wt the 2nd thing myungjun-hynug said

**trash bin** : wow  
**trash bin** : hA I KNWE IT  
**trash bin** : whaT THE FUCK  
**trash bin** : minhYUK  
**trash bin** : wOW  
**trash bin** : i cant believ my own bff betryaed me   
**trash bin** : i cri

**duck** : minHYUK

**duck** : woW  
**duck** : im betrayed™  
**duck** : wow  
**duck** : hA  
**duck** : BIN I TLOD U

**swag rock** : @bin @myungjun :^)

**smol mouse** : ok wow i thought i was minhyuks fav hyung  
**smol mouse** : also hav fun crying bin

**trash bin** : i hate this family

***

**hey moon** _@moontrashbin_  
my friends have betrayed me

**jin stan™** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@moontrashbin uve betrayed urself

**happy virus** _@smilemj_  
@tortoljinwoo @moontrashbin ooOOH get reKT

**hey moon** _@moontrashbin_  
@tortoljinwoo @smilemj blockedt

***

**rocko** _@rockyswag_  
im still sacred lol

**rocko** _@rockyswag_  
@rockyswag scared* gdi

**rocko** _@rockyswag_  
honestly tho

**rocko** _@rockyswag_  
that tall kid is gonna be the death of me

***

**long live ggs** _@yosanhaha_  
uhHHhhH

**long live ggs** _@yosanhaha_  
theres a rlly cute boy in my chem class??????

**long live ggs** _@yosanhaha_  
and um woW hes so hot too?????

**long live ggs** _@yosanhaha_  
n i wanna ask him to b my partner for the class but im too shy :c

***

**happy virus** _@smilemj_  
sum1 tell jinwoo tht he sux thx

**jin stan™** _@tortoljinwoo_  
someone pls tell myungjun that his spelling sucks too ty


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myungjin happens, and minhyuk is prepared to ask the new kid (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really dk why this chapter is kinda sad (just the beginning dw) but i jus want to say that park jinwoo is a beautiful creature and he deserves more recognition and love and i just????? love??? him???? (but really, everyone in astro deserves all the love in the world tbh n i love them all sm) also u guys exist for a reason and that is _definitely_ not to just die. ig what im trying to say is that all of u are beautiful and u all deserve happiness and if someone ever tells u that u are worthless, tell them to come through me bc honestly i am really tired of that kinda shit. also also, if u guys ever need to rant or vent out or just scream, u can always come to me; i mean im not great at giving advice but im great at listening and understanding so just yeah. ily all ♡

_jinwoo sux_ (4)

**_duck set park jinwoo's nickname to mouse who sucks_ **

**mouse who sucks** : ?  
**mouse who sucks** : myNUGJUN HYUNG  
**mouse who sucks** : tf did i ever do to u

 **duck** : i thot i told u  
**duck** : u fuckin exist  
**duck** : is tht so hard 2 understand

 **mouse who sucks** : no  
**mouse who sucks** : but hynUG  
**mouse who sucks** : aM I THAT HORRIBLE  
**mouse who sucks** : ;-(

_**mouse who sucks left the chat** _

**swag rock** : hyUNG  
**swag rock** : ure so mean  
**swag rock** : looK AT WHAT U DID

 **duck** : idg why he got so sad  
**duck** : i mwan  
**duck** : i was literally telling him thAT HES A WONDERFUL BENIG?????  
**duck** : im ??????

 **trash bin** : uh hyung?  
**trash bin** : noah fence buT HOW TF DO U THINK TELLING A PERSON THAT THEY SUCK BC THEY EXISTED A WAY OF TELLING THEM THEYRE A WONDERFUL BEING

 **swag rock** : oh nO  
**swag rock** : bins spelling properly  
**swag rock** : which means he mad  
**swag rock** : real mAD  
**swag rock** : i think

 _**swag rock changed the group name into park jinwoo squad™** _  
_**swag rock added park jinwoo to the chat** _

**swag rock** : hi hyung  
**swag rock** : jsyk, ily  
**swag rock** : and myungjun hyung does too  
**swag rock** : and bin probs does too

 **trash bin** : uh duh  
**trash bin** : hes park fuckin jinwoo ffs  
**trash bin** : ofc i love my hyung  
**trash bin** : i mean who doesnt love park jinwoo

 **park jinwoo** : hyung doesnt  
**park jinwoo** : i mean  
**park jinwoo** : i shouldnt have existed????  
**park jinwoo** : i mean if it makes hyung mad at me then i shouldnt have existed

 **duck** : whAT  
**duck** : oh gOD NO  
**duck** : look  
**duck** : its noT LIKE THAT  
**duck** : i honeslty likE THE FACT THAT U EXIST  
**duck** : im rlly sorry if everything i said was rude  
**duck** : i mean  
**duck** : u still suck  
**duck** : but um  
**duck** : i loVE YOU?????  
**duck** : like love u as a perosn and not as a freidn

 **park jinwoo** : oh  
**park jinwoo** : oH  
**park jinwoo** : are u fr?????  
**park jinwoo** : bc dOOD  
**park jinwoo** : i lvoe yOU TOO  
**park jinwoo** : yea  
**park jinwoo** : but um if u werent fr  
**park jinwoo** : then um this is my confession????? ig

 **trash bin** : oMG  
**trash bin** : thiS IS SO CUTE  
**trash bin** : myungjun hyuNG  
**trash bin** : if u dont reply, im having jinwoo hYUNG  
**trash bin** : u have 5 secomds

 **duck** : gDI BIN SHUT UP  
**duck** : IM FREAKING OUT HERE  
**duck** : AND UM JINWOO ILYSM  
**duck** : U DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND  
**duck** : bUT ILY  
**duck** : i really do

 **swag rock** : um yES  
**swag rock** : u guYS ARE SO CUTE BUT UM  
**swag rock** : just get together or smth  
**swag rock** : n heLP ME WITH THAT TALL KID  
**swag rock** : bc um it's been 4 days????  
**swag rock** : anD um we need to havE OUR PARTNERS BY TOMORROW???  
**swag rock** : SO UM HELP

 **park jinwoo** : JSDJSDJSHDJAJBDL  
**park jinwoo** : MINHYUK  
**park jinwoo** : ILY BUT LET US HAVE OUR MOMENT  
**park jinwoo** : BUT ANYWAY  
**park jinwoo** : alRighT  
**park jinwoo** : u simply just walk up to thE KID

 **duck** : ^^^  
**duck** : i tldo u hes not scary  
**duck** : i thINK HED LIKE U  
**duck** : HES A PURE CHILD, MY CHILD  
**duck** : SO YA  
**duck** : walk up to hm and say: can u be my chem partnetr

 **park jinwoo** : ^^  
**park jinwoo** : if he already has a partner  
**park jinwoo** : its not t he end of the world  
**park jinwoo** : aT LEAST U TRIED  
**park jinwoo** : ITS OK  
**park jinwoo** : WE STILL LOVE U

 **trash bin** : ok u guys are def oUR PARENTS NOW  
**trash bin** : BUT ALSO  
**trash bin** : THEYRE RIGHT MINHYUK  
**trash bin** : we'LL LOVE U NO MATTER WHAT  
**trash bin** : but i hav tod o smth first

_**trash bin set kim myungjun's nickname to mom  
**trash bin set park jinwoo to dad**** _

******trash bin** : ****thERE !!

 **swag rock** : alrIGHT THANKS U GUYS ILY ALL SM  


**dad** : dw minhyuk u kno we got u  


**mom** : ^ and we lov u ok dont forget  
**mom** : u'RE MY FAV SON OK  


**trash bin** : wow ok i feel unloved  
**trash bin** : whAT IS THIS FAVORITISM  
**trash bin** : i thot parents should love all their kids equally  
**trash bin** : i grew up wiTH A LIE

 **mom** : bin we lov u too dw  
**mom** : but u r not the isSUE AT HAND  
**mom** : miNHYUK IS  
**mom** : but we love u too

 **trash bin** : ;c  
**trash bin** : i am in paiN  
**trash bin** : but i love u guys too

 **swag rock** : bin is sucH A DRAMA QUEEN  
**swag rock** : dw tho ilyt

 **trash bin** : siGH  
**trash bin** : why do i even boethr

***

 **minhYUCK** _@rockyswag_  
*spongebob voice* iM READY

 **minhYUCK** _@rockyswag_  
jkjk im not :(

 **minhYUCK** _@rockyswag_  
but lets do this!!!!!

 **(mo)myungjun** _@smilemj_  
@rockyswag yES!!! THATS MY SON!!!!!!

 **jinWOAH** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@smilemj @rockyswag thats our* son

 **trash!!** _@moontrashbin_  
@tortoljinwoo @smilemj and what abt me

 **(mo)myungjun** _@smilemj_  
@moontrashbin ure trash :P

 **trash!!** _@moontrashbin_  
@smilemj blockedt and reported  >:C

 **(mo)myungjun** _@smilemj_  
@moontrashbin im disowning u

 **(mo)myungjun** _@smilemj_  
@moontrashbin jkjk!! i lov u!!

***

 **gg stan** _@yosanhaha_  
tomorrows the last day

 **gg stan** _@yosanhaha_  
should i ask him lol

 **gg stan** _@yosanhaha_  
hMMMM

 **lee dongmin** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha you should ask him

 **gg stan** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin but what if he already has a partner!!

 **lee dongmin** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha you'll never know unless you try

 **gg stan** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin u rite hyung

 **gg stan** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin alRIghT ill go ask hm!!!

 **lee dongmin** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha 1) it's right 2} go sanha!! i'm rooting for you!

***

 **trash!!** _@moontrashbin_  
if a teacher teaches does a principal prince?

 **jinWOAH** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@moontrashbin honestly why are u my son

 **trash!!** _@moontrashbin_  
@tortoljinwoo r00d  >:c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk what's going on in this chapter but this'll get better (hopefully) and wow hi thank u for reading ily  
> also i forgot dongmin didn't appear in the last chapter so here he is!! also also i love myungjin and socky and binu and basically any other astro pairing and i love u all ok bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it happens, thanks to a certain park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to re-evaluate my life, like, i'm writing this when i was supposed to finish writing a research paper and a speech, and when i'm supposed to be studying for finals. but i couldn't get this out of my head so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**park minhyuk !!** _@rockyswag_  
uh so today's the day?????

 **park minhyuk !!** _@rockyswag_  
but like uhhHHhHhHh

 **park minhyuk !!** _@rockyswag_  
im so nervous jskdjsk

 **park minhyuk !!** _@rockyswag_  
Lord please help me jdfjskdj

***

 **jinnie's junnie** _@smilemj_  
someone heLP MY SON PLS

 **junnie's jinnie** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@smilemj why wont u help him

 **junnie's jinnie** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@smilemj i mena ure literally looking for someone to help him

 **jinnie's junnie** _@smilemj_  
@tortoljinwoo im too lazy :(

 **junnie's jinnie** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@smilemj what a gr8 mom u are :P

 **ding dong** _@moontrashbin_  
@tortoljinwoo @smilemj oooOOOHH MOM URE CANCELLED

***

 **!!!** _@yosanhaha_  
aaAAahHHHhHHh im so scared jdsdjks

 **dongmin** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha don't be scared. there's literally nothing to be scared about.

 **!!!** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin jdskjd hyung u dont understand :(

 **dongmin** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha i do and i do think you're overreacting

 **!!!** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin sure and u being scared to talk to **** *** isnt overreacting

 **dongmin** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha Yoon Sanha, don't you dare

 **!!!** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin oh i will hyung if u dont shut ur mouth and help me ;(

 

 **dongmin** _@dingdongmin_  
Yoon Sanha is a brat

***

 **park minhyuk !!** _@rockyswag_  
is he lookign at me sjfgshg

 

 **!!!** _@yosanhaha_  
how do u approavh someone jsdkdj

 **!!!** _@yosanhaha_  
hes staring at me?????? jsdkjdk

 **!!!** _@yosanhaha_  
but is he rly staring at me

***

 **nae maeum seoge wink boy** _@_parkjeojang_  
sigh when will these boys just

***

 _fam bam(bam)_ (4)

 **swag rock** : kjsdksjdkjd  
**swag rock** : i aM SO JDHJDHJS

 **trash bin** : pls tell me u finally asked tht noodle boy

 **swag rock** : skjdfhhfsk

 **dad** : im taking that as a no?

 **swag rock** : um actually hyung  
**swag rock** : its more complicated than u think  
**swag rock** : rly complicated

 **trash bin** : so????? r u goin to tell us

 **swag rock** : dammit bin hyung i am  
**swag rock** : just  
**swag rock** : hold on jsfhkdj

 **mom** : alrigght then we can wait !!

***

 **minhyukjkjfhjsd** _@rockyswag_  
...it actually happened

 **minhyukjkjfhjsd** _@rockyswag_  
not in the way i wanted to but it did

***

 **sanha is ded !!** _@yosanhaha_  
jsdfsjsdj im so happy

 **sanha is ded !!** _@yosanhaha_  
not that much but! its okay!!

***

 _fam bam(bam)_ (4)

 **trash bin** : minhyuk is2g if u dont bring ur ass back into this gc  
**trash bin** : rght this moemnt  
**trash bin** : im spriNTING

 **swag rock** : huyNG I SWAER  
**swag rock** : SHU TUP FOR A MOMNET WILL YA

 **trash bin** : ...ok

 **swag rock** : aLRIghT so  
**swag rock** : as i was going to say  
**swag rock** : i wsa 15 minutes early for chem and  
**swag rock** : wgen i gto into the chem lab, he was already tehre  
**swag rock** : and he looked as if  
**swag rock** : as if he was waiting for someone  
**swag rock** : so i waited for like 10 minutes  
**swag rock** : and when i turned around to look if hes done waiting  
**swag rock** : hE WAS SATRING AT ME JSFHKSHK  
**swag rock** : at least i think he was bc there wsa no one behinf me  
**swag rock** : but!!  
**swag rock** : ya i was staring at him bc i wsa confusde  
**swag rock** : but then  
**swag rock** : he wsa staring back  
**swag rock** : jsfhkjsh  
**swag rock** : hes so beautiful  
**swag rock** : buT THEN  
**swag rock** : u guys know park jihoon, right

 **dad** : ?  
**dad** : yeah

 **mom** : what does he hav to do wt this ?

 **trash bin** : hes that pretty boy too right

 **swag rock** : ...  
**swag rock** : yeah  
**swag rock** : that one  
**swag rock** : so  
**swag rock** : that blasted chidl  
**swag rock** : jdjdsk

 **trash bin** : can u get on wt it?????  
**trash bin** : im getting v bored

 **dad** : ^

 **swag rock** : i WAS GETTING THERE  
**swag rock** : gdi bin  
**swag rock** : sO  
**swag rock** : thiS BLASTED CHILD  
**swag rock** : apparently he saw me and tall kid  
**swag rock** : starINFG AT EACH ORTEH  
**swag rock** : and riGht as i WAS GOINg to stand and asK HIm  
**swag rock** : thsi jihoon boy  
**swag rock** : stOOD UP AND YELLED  
**swag rock** : "DAMN IT SANHA AND MINHYUK WHY DOTN YALL JUST SIT NEXT TO EACH TOHER"  
**swag rock** : like????  
**swag rock** : i was geTTING THERe  
**swag rock** : ppl stared at me ad tall kid after that  
**swag rock** : and i could see tall boy blushing like crazy and  
**swag rock** : i walked up to him and u gUYS  
**swag rock** : iT TURNS OUT HE RLY WAS ASTRING AT ME  
**swag rock** : bc YA KNO WHAT HE SAID?  
**swag rock** : "DO U WANT TO BE LAB PARTNERS" RIGHT AS I SAID IT  
**swag rock** : IM HVING THE GREATEST TIME OF MY LIFE JHFJSDGFJ

 **dad** : im so happy for u!!

 **mom** : me too!! my little boy is growing up ;(

 **trash bin** : now this question will be raised:  
**trash bin** : did u get his number

 **swag rock** : ...holY SHIT

 **trash bin** : wht do u mean "...hoLY SHIT"??????  
**trash bin** : u shoulda asked for his nubmer!!!!  
**trash bin** : icb u minhyuk  
**trash bin** : im disappointed in u

 **dad** : ...tbh me too

 **mom** : icb i said u r growing up  
**mom** : i was wrong  
**mom** : ure still a child

 **swag rock** : ...  
**swag rock** : u guYS  
**swag rock** : i was excited ok

 **trash bin** : save that 4 when u finakly get his numbre

 **swag rock** : fucK U BIN :(

 **swag rock** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***

 **bin!!** _@moontrashbin_  
apparently minhyuk is an idiot

 **> :c** _@rockyswag_  
@moontrashbin !!! its rly not my fsult :(

 **bin!!** _@moontrashbin_  
@rockyswag save it smol child get his number first

 **> :c** _@rockyswag_  
fuck bin adn his nonexistent love life

***

 **dongmin** _@dingdongmin_  
i'm so happy for you @yosanhaha

 **°･*:．。．☆．(ᗒᗨᗕ)．☆．。．:*･°** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin thabks hyung!! (ᗒᗨᗕ) it wouldnt be possible if it werent for @_parkjeojang u w u

 **wink fairy jeojang boy** _@_parkjeojang_  
@yosanhaha i was ~this~ close to gagging ya kno, but no prob bro!!

 **wink fairy jeojang boy** _@_parkjeojang_  
@yosanhaha the question still remains tho, did u get his number

 **°･*:．。．☆．(ᗒᗨᗕ)．☆．。．:*･°** _@yosanhaha_  
@_parkjeojang oH MY GOD I FORGOT?????

 **°･*:．。．☆．(ᗒᗨᗕ)．☆．。．:*･°** _@yosanhaha_  
damN IT

***

 **jinwoo; mj's** _@tortoljinwoo_  
...at least we know that they're both idiots

 **myungjun; jw's** _@smilemj_  
@tortoljinwoo rude !! but also treu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> park jihoon is the best person ever


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myungjin, and memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a filler????? idk really but like this is more myungjin than socky but like i need this for plot i guess????

**2park supremacist** _@hwiouis_  
omg i have never seen this much pining since ongniel

 **2park supremacist** _@hwiouis_  
but it's fine!! at least they're cute lol

 **2park supremacist** _@hwiouis_  
socky  >>>>>>> ongniel tbh

 **peter and rooney are females!!** _@danikisnotonfire_  
@hwiouis blockedt

 **ongniel is science** _@seonguwuwus_  
@hwiouis reported. blocked. uninvited to my party.

***

 **i hate pjw** _@smilemj_  
i hate dogs and park jinwoo

 **i love kmj!!!!** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@smilemj i LOVE YOU

 **i hate pjw** _@smilemj_  
@tortoljinwoo fUCK U

 **i love kmj!!!!** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@smilemj ;(

 **crazy sexy cool** _@moontrashbin_  
@tortoljinwoo dad what did u do

***

 **crazy sexy cool** _@moontrashbin_  
can yall believe @tortoljinwoo actually said he loves his dogs more than he loves @smilemj???? i can't eitehr

 **43372436th minhyuk** _@rockyswag_  
@moontrashbin are u fr???

 **crazy sexy cool** _@moontrashbin_  
@rockyswag yea man im fr i just finished talking to myungjun-hyung

 **43372436th minhyuk** _@rockyswag_  
@moontrashbin damN

***

 _family owo_ (4)

 **dad** : cHILDREN  
**dad** : and hyung  
**dad** : i love kim myungjun so much, my heart is going to burst

 **mom** : well tehn i hope it does

 **swag rock** : skjdfhhfsk

 **dad** : myungjunnie, im rly sorry but i promise u that u are way prettier than my dogs and even if i rly do love them, i love u more than i love my dogs  
**dad** : nothing can ever compare to u babe

 **swag rock** : that's like  
**swag rock** : the cutest shit evr  
**swag rock** : myungjnu hyung if u dont accetp his apology

 **trash bin** : minhyuk and i are going to strangle u

 **swag rock** : uh noPE  
**swag rock** : u on ur own bin  
**swag rock** : hold on jsfhkdj

 **mom** : ok i guess i acecpt jinnies apologu

 **dad** : omg junnie djfskfh  
**dad** : i lVOE U :----(

***

 **43372436th minhyuk** _@rockyswag_  
u gUYS

 **43372436th minhyuk** _@rockyswag_  
mY CRUSH IS SO CUTE I DIED

 **crazy sexy cool** _@moontrashbin_  
@rockyswag here we have park minhyuk in his natural habitat, whipped for one being whose name is *****

 **43372436th minhyuk** _@rockyswag_  
@moontrashbin i'm blocking u

***

 **yes i'm cutie** _@yosanhaha_  
uwu

 **yes i'm cutie** _@yosanhaha_  
dont u just love a mAN

 **dog-min** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha and by man, you mean *******????

 **yes i'm cutie** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin literally fUCK OFF HYUNG DKJFSHFHD

 **dog-min** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha oI WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT LANGUAGE

 **dog-min** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING OUT WITH GUANLIN AGAIN

 **edward lai** _@gulliverapper_  
@dingdongmin @yosanhaha ...leave me out of this, thank u

***

 _family owo_ (4)

 **trash bin** : u guys im broed  
**trash bin** : send me memse

 **swag rock** : hey broed

 **dad** : memse

 **mom** : 

 **trash bin** : hYUGNS FUCK OF JSDJSDFHK

 **swag rock** : ...  
**swag rock** : u literally asekd for it  
**swag rock** : so u reap wwhat u sow i guess

 **trash bin** : hjfhgf  
**trash bin** : i swear y am i even

 **dad** : lol binnie i odnt have memes

 **swag rock** : HOW DO U NOT  
**swag rock** : OH MY GOD HYUNG

 **dad** : BC I DONT???????

 **mom** : OH MY GDO JINWOO IM BREAKING UP W U

 **trash bin** : hOLY SHIT DA D HOW COULD U NOT  
**trash bin** : IM DISOWNING U

 **swag rock** : bin, u do realize u cant do that rite

 **trash bin** : wht do u mean

 **dad** : ...im the dad

 **mom** : no ur not  
**mom** : we broke up rmbr

 **swag rock** : ...  
**swag rock** : u guYS  
**swag rock** : sTOP FIGHTIN :(

 **trash bin** : yeah i though yall lov each ohter

 **mom** : nOPE

 **dad** : D':

***

 **crazy sexy cool** _@moontrashbin_  
can yall beleive jinwoo hyung doesnt hav memes

 **43372436th minhyuk** _@rockyswag_  
@moontrashbin d00d he straight up searched for memes after their argument sdhfgjsdh

 **crazy sexy cool** _@moontrashbin_  
@rockyswag are u fr?????

 **43372436th minhyuk** _@rockyswag_  
@rockyswag yeah he was literally beside the whole time lmao

***

 **i hAVE MEMES** _@tortoljinwoo_  
i love kim myungjun with my whole heart  


**jinwoo is cancelledt for not having memes** _@smilemj_  
@tortoljinwoo shUT YP U'RE CANCELLEDT

 **i hAVE MEMES** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@smilemj :----(  


***

 **dog-min** _@dingdongmin_  
i'm so whipped

 **yes i'm cutie** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin paging m*** b** someone needs help

 **dog-min** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha literally shut your blabbermouth yoon sanha dhjskfj

 **dog-min** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha why cAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE???????

 **yes i'm cutie** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin oh mY GOD HYUNG IM LITERALLY NOT GOING TI TELL EVRYPONE ABT UR CRUSH ON THAR DANCER

 **yes i'm cutie** _@yosanhaha_  
@dingdongmin oH SHIT

 **dog-min** _@dingdongmin_  
@yosanhaha you better hide and you better hide good

***

 **i hAVE MEMES** _@tortoljinwoo_  
...did i just read what i think i read

 **crazy sexy cool** _@moontrashbin_  
@tortoljinwoo hmmm idk can u even read no meme boy

 **i hAVE MEMES** _@tortoljinwoo_  
@moontrashbin sTFU MOON BIN I'M DSIOWNING U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading beautiful person ily

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @[sumbakkokjil](https://sumbakkokjil.tumblr.com) or send me memes on twitter @[IaiguanIins_](https://twitter.com/IaigaunIins_) (the l's are capital i's)!


End file.
